The Taste of the Moment
by Hotch Fan
Summary: [AU] Tony Stark ran away from home when he was sixteen. He's twenty-four now, lives in Gotham City under a fake name and has been working at a small coffee shop owned by Virginia Potts for the last few years. Then, enter Bruce Wayne. Stark/Wayne Developing Relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, yet another AU with these two. What can I say? It seems like writing the first one only brought me more ideas. *shrug* Unlike with _your reflection inside of my eyes_, I do have somewhat of a plot for this one, so let me know if you're interested in reading more.**

**I don't owe The Dark Knight trilogy, Iron Man or any of its characters.**** E************************************************************njoy and remember any comment, criticism or correction will be appreciated.**  


* * *

**OoOoO**

**Chapter I**

Once again this morning was turning out to be one of those slow, tedious ones Tony _hated_ so much. It wasn't as bad as when he had first started working here, of course, but that did not help improve Tony's humor anyway.

There were only a couple of customers inside now; a woman in her early thirties rummaging into her purse in one of the tables by the door, wearing a dark blue suit jacket that matched her skirt. The attire had clearly seen better days. Surely she worked as a secretary in one of the big buildings in the area. A man in his mid fifties wearing a suit that seemed as old as himself, sitting at the table in the corner, his hands fidgeting with his cup of coffee.

It was kind of depressing, really.

Pepper was sitting by the register, flipping through a magazine absently, lifting her gaze from time to time to look out the windows of the small coffee shop. Tony was standing behind the counter, relentlessly moving the buckets of coffee beans from a shelf to the other for something to do.

"_Tony_." Pepper hissed softly, giving him a look.

Tony tossed her a grin, shrugging.

The tiny bell above the door chimed suddenly, making Tony sigh in relief as he turned around to greet -and maybe kiss passionately in gratitude- the new costumer. He blinked, freezing as soon as he saw who it was. By the almost collective gasp he heard, he wasn't the only one.

The tall, dark-haired man walked into the coffee shop with a graceful and confident stride. He was dressed in an expertly tailored charcoal gray pinstripe suit matched with a burgundy silk tie. From the top of his perfectly coiffed silky hair to the tip of his shiny dark shoes he looked every bit the billionaire playboy the papers and TV made him to be.

He was looking around the coffee shop as if entering a new, exotic word and Tony had no doubt that was _exactly_ how the man felt. The billionaire's lips were curled upward, curiosity gleaming in his hazel eyes. The mere sight of the man infuriated Tony.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Gotham's very own prince have deigned to come _mingle_ with the commoners this fine morning."

Tony heard Pepper's sharp inhale of breath and knew she was going to give him hell for this, but at the moment he couldn't make himself care. Maybe he would later. But right now, he watched Bruce Wayne turn slowly to meet his gaze, head tilted to the side.

"I'm sorry. I'm not allowed here?"

The expression on the man's face was puzzled, but Tony could almost _swear_ there was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. The _bastard_.

"Of course not, Mr Wayne." Pepper said hastily as he came to stand besides Tony, an apologetic small smile on her face. "Please forgive Tony, he tends to make thoughtless remarks at the most inappropriate moments."

Wayne flickered his gaze back to Tony for a moment, before nodding slowly. "It's fine."

Tony kept glaring at the billionaire from behind his glasses, barely stopping himself from crossing his arms over his chest. There was _no way_ in hell he was going to apologize to this asshole. Much less serve him.

"Thank you, Mr Wayne." Peeper said with an almost imperceptible shake of her voice. She obviously had picked up on Tony's attitude, even if the clueless playboy hadn't. "What can I get you?"

The playboy smiled brightly at her. "A double espresso, please."

With a nod Pepper moved back to prepare the coffee, but not before shooting Tony a deep warning gaze.

Wayne's hands were shoved inside of his pockets as he stood casually in front of the counter. There was a small frown that gave his face a more thoughtful look -which was just laughable, really- as he watched Tony, eyes tracing his face with a bit too much focus for a brainless playboy. Tony stood where he was, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything else. He could do this. For Pepper.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you from somewhere?"

He did. Of course, he did. Tony had made sure to change his appearance enough not to be recognized so easily; his hair was long enough to fall over his forehead now, he had grown a beard and put on a pair of glasses -and really, the fact such a simple disguise had worked so far was pathetic- but he knew it wouldn't have really fooled anyone who had not only seen him, but interacted with him. Which the man before him had on more than one occasion. Their parents moved in the same social circles, at least until the Waynes had been killed. Two small kids dragged to the same boring parties had of course been pushed together.

Not that any of that matter.

"Do you drive a lot around the outskirts of the Narrows?"

Wayne blinked almost comically at Tony, brow furrowed. "Not really?"

"Then I don't think we have." Tony replied plainly, shrugging.

Thankfully Pepper came back before he had been forced to bear anymore pointless small talk with the billionaire, and Tony stepped aside, more than happy to let Pepper handle the man.

"Thank you," Wayne took the cup from her hands with a smile, placing it over the counter. "How much do I own you?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Mr Wayne. Please consider it an apology for the rude welcome you received." Pepper shot Tony a pointed glare, her smile coming back as soon as she looked back at the billionaire.

Wayne looked from Pepper to Tony with an unreadable expression. "Ah, that's not really necessary, Miss...?"

"Potts. Virginia Potts."

"That's really not necessary, Miss Potts. I feel a very strong need to pay for your _excellent_ service. And what I'm sure would be a delicious coffee."

Tony did cross his arms over his chest this time. The damn playboy was _flirting_ with Pepper. The jerk. The only thing stopping him from pounding the man to the floor was the acknowledgment Pepper was more than capable of taking care of herself. That, and the attention hitting the Wayne heir was bound to bring.

"I _insist_, Mr Wayne."

Wayne looked at Pepper for a long time before nodding slowly, as if making a bit concession. "Very well. Thank you, Miss Potts." Wayne took his cup with a small nod to her, before turning to Tony. He met his gaze for a moment, nodding to him before turning around, walking out of the shop.

Tony looked after him, brow furrowed deeply. He felt as if he had just missed a big piece of the puzzle by being unable to read the meaning behind that last look. He wasn't even sure which the puzzle here was.

"What the hell were you thinking, Tony!?" Pepper demanded, effectively pulling him out of his scattered thoughts. He put on his most innocent look, smiling ruefully at her. That usually worked with her. _Sometimes_.

**OoOoO**

* * *

**a/n: So, yeah. Were do I start? I should probably point out that Tony's parents are alive here and that since I messed around with Tony's past _a lot_, there wouldn't be Iron Man here, though Bruce is still going to be Batman.**

**Also, this is unbetaed so please feel free to point out any mistake.**


	2. Chapter 2

******I'm really sorry about the long wait! Real life's been a bit hectic, not to mention the plot bunnies that keep attacking me and a bit of a struggled while writing the next chapter. It's not over completely, but I'm making progress. So, yeah. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**OoOoO**

**Chapter II**

It wasn't until about two weeks later that Bruce finally went back to the small coffee shop. With all the preparations he and Alfred were making for his eventual appearance in the streets and the slow and discrete moves he had started making to get Wayne Enterprise back he hadn't had the time to think about the very _peculiar_ man he had found there. At least not too much.

It wasn't just the way the man had spoken to him, though Bruce had to admit a certain liking to it. It wasn't everyday someone looked at him straight in the eye and without hesitation treated him as anything other than the sole heir of one of the most ancient and wealthiest families of the city; like a God that couldn't be contradicted. He was so used to people waiting for him to turn his back to start talking that the interaction -as brief as it had been- had had such an impact on him. It's what had made the meeting so... _refreshing_.

That wasn't the only reason the man, _Tony_, had captivated his attention, though. There was something else. Something... different about the man. Something Bruce hadn't been able to unravel just yet, no matter how hard he had tried. There was a- mystery, for lack of a better term, and he wasn't going to stop until he uncovered it.

And that was the _only_ reason he came back to the coffee shop today. If nothing else, this could help him polish his investigative skills. And the coffee wasn't half bad, which was a plus.

Bruce could feel eyes on him as he climbed out of the car and walked toward the glass doors of the small coffee shop. After years of anonymity, coming back to the fame; to all the attention the Wayne name brought him could be overwhelming sometimes. It didn't seem to matter that he had spent most of his life in the spotlight before disappearing seven years ago.

He still missed it. The days when he could walk around the streets without anyone giving him a second glance. When people bumped against him instead of the way they parted out of his way wherever he went now.

Bruce shook his head, schooling his features back into his normal vapid expression before pulling the glass door of the coffee shop open and stepping inside. He scanned the place under a thinly veiled polite curiosity; letting a fleeting glimpse of disdain show on his face.

The warmly lit coffee shop wasn't crowded, but there were more people than the last time he had been here. It wasn't too strange given the hour.

He walked straight to the counter, ignoring yet again the looks aimed at him and the way conversations seemed to suspiciously die down as he passed by. With interest and an unexpected touch of satisfaction, Bruce noticed the flash of surprise that crossed the barista's face briefly before being replaced by a frown. The petite redhead from last time, Miss Potts, was nowhere to be seen.

"_Wayne_. What are you doing here again?"

Bruce blinked, coming to a stop in front of the counter and making a show of looking around the place. "Well, this is a coffee shop, right?"

The man, Tony, glared at him, clearly unimpressed by his remark. "Pepper isn't here right now so you'll have to come back later if you're looking for more free coffee."

Bruce heard the soft murmur of conversation rise behind him but he ignored it, dark eyebrows knitted together as he looked at Tony.

"I wasn't aware that was a name. And who's Pepper?"

Tony gave him an unamused look, barely stopping himself from rolling his eyes at him. "It isn't. And Pepper is the woman who gave you a free espresso last time you were here."

"Ah. That would be Miss Potts, right?"

The man didn't answer, looking at him warily. Well, he supposes it would seem _odd_ that he remembered the name of the owner of the small coffee shop he met two weeks ago.

Bruce cleared his throat loudly. "Is there a way you could get me a cappuccino? I do have the money to pay for it, I promise."

The soft sound of one of the other costumers in the coffee shop snorting at his words could be heard behind him. Bruce had half of a mind to turn around and see who it was but didn't. Instead, he focused on the barista's reaction. The man behind the counter was scowling so deeply at him now that Bruce was half waiting to be kicked out of the shop any moment now.

Bruce waited. He had picked his words _carefully_, looking for a reaction. And he was getting one. Though he wasn't sure if he should feel amused or annoyed about the possibility of unceremoniously being kicked out of here.

After a moment -and much to Bruce's surprise- the man turned around without a word, starting to gather things to prepare the drink Bruce had asked for. He could feel the corners of his lips twitching upward, watching the man work. This was a pleasant surprise indeed.

It took just a couple of minutes for the man to turn around with the paper cup, sliding it across the counter in Bruce's direction without any flourish, his face impassive.

Bruce smiled brightly, taking the cup and slowly lifting it to his lips to take a small sip of his cappuccino. Eyes closed, he hummed in appreciation. It wasn't quite as good as Alfred's -but then again, not even coffee from the most luxurious and exotic places was- but it tasted good.

"Thank you. I really need caffeine to get through the day." Bruce took another sip before continuing. "Alfred's kind of worried about my caffeine intake, so he only let me have a cup this morning. It's a _nightmare_, I tell you. And the coffee in the office is _awful_."

"Who's Alfred?" Tony asked after a moment of silence. His curiosity clearly had won over his annoyance, Bruce noted with a hint of satisfaction. It was a Wayne trail, the ability to handle people just right. And very handy too.

"Ah. He's my butler. Pretty much runs my life for me."

There was a flicker of something in the man's brown eyes. Gone as quickly as it had come, making it impossible for Bruce to identify what it had been, no matter how good he was at reading people. He narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Are you okay?"

Tony struggled in an attempt to appear nonchalant. It didn't fool Bruce one bit. "I'm not the one having troubles with my butler, so."

"Oh, I wouldn't say it's a problem at all." Bruce waved his free hand dismissively, hiding his any trace of interest in the man's reaction behind a bright smile. "Alfred just likes to act like a mother hen sometimes."

They fell into an awkward silence then. The man was clearly not interested in keeping the conversation going and Bruce wasn't exactly thrilled with the prospect of holding a one-sided conversation either.

"I'll tell you what," Bruce placed his cup on the counter, reaching for his wallet. "I'm going to pay you for this _and_ the espresso from last time too."

Tony eyed the bill Bruce slide across the counter, an eyebrow arched in silent inquiry.

Bruce shrugged. "I would have insisted on paying for it then, but I got the impression Miss Potts wasn't likely to change her mind. I thought it best to just accept it."

The other man's snort and the flash of a quick grin was more than enough to confirm that Bruce's initial reading of the woman had been acurate. Miss Potts was definitely a strong willed woman.

Tony had no problem taking the money, charging both drinks and sliding the money back to him across the counter.

Bruce took another small sip of his cappuccino, looking at the other man over the rim of his cup. He didn't seem quite so annoyed at him now, but neither more at ease with his presence.

"Thank you." He said cheerily, reaching for the money and dropping it straight into the tip jar. He then turned around, walking toward the door at a slow pace, the cup firmly held in his hand and a vapid smile plastered on his face. He could feel the barista's sharp eyes on his back, following his every move, just like last time.

He winked at a cute blonde sitting at a table by the door, watching a soft blush coloring her cheeks before pulling the door open and stepping outside. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Tony was still looking at him through the large window of the coffee shop.

The interest wasn't one-sided, apparently. Bruce tipped his head, the corner of his lips curling upward.

**OoOoO**

* * *

**a/n: Yeah, this is going to have a bit of slow built. I'm doing my best to remain in character in spite of the very obvious differences with canon so let me know how I'm doing so far and what you think of the fic! The POV would be switched between chapters, so the next one would be back to Tony's.**

**Again, feel free to point out any mistake.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone reviewing, favoriting and following** **this fic. It really, _really_ means a lot to me,not to mention knowing there's people interested in reading more makes me work extra hard to finish and post the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**OoOoO**

**Chapter III**

"Thank _you_!" Tony said loudly from behind the counter, making the man walking toward the door take his eyes away from his Smartphone for the first time since he had stepped into the coffee shop and turn back to look at him, just like Tony had planned. "Well, look at that. It wasn't so hard, was it? And it took me less than five seconds out of my very busy day."

The man's back went rigid, eyes cold as ice as he shot him a murderous look. Tony just winked, smiling widely. Looking around at the rest of the costumers, the man made a visible effort to control his temper, forcing himself to keep walking toward the door instead of turning around and very likely beat Tony to a pulp.

Tony waved at the man until the door closed behind him, giving the rest of the costumes looking at him a shrug.

Pepper rubbed a hand over her face, sighing deeply before murmuring, "_Really_ Tony?"

"What? He was an asshole. I really don't think there's anything wrong with setting a precedent about the very basic standards we expect our_ lovely_ costumers to have." Tony's eyebrows knitted together. "I don't think is unreasonable to expect them to at least be able to say _please_ and _thank you_."

Pepper rolled her eyes, but her lips twitched upward. "With a Starbucks at every corner we can't afford to be _that_ picky about our customers, Tony."

Tony sighed dramatically, making a show of dropping his shoulder in defeat. "I guess we're doomed to serve assholes and jerks that think themselves above us, Goodness of Coffee that feed their caffeine addictions."

"You can always pursuing acting as your new career, Tony. You're a natural." Pepper deadpanned.

Tony grinned at her. "Oh! Don't forget my good looks too."

Pepper snorted softly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She was straightening up when something caught her attention, recognition and surprise flickering in her blue eyes.

Tony followed her gaze, annoyed and not all that surprised to see Bruce Wayne, in all of his of billionaire playboy glory, pulling the door open, the tiny bell above the door chiming softly. Wayne looked as if he had stepped out of the cover of a magazine -yet again- instead of a living, functional person going about with his life. Which pretty much summed him, really.

"Speaking of jerks..." He murmured.

Pepper cleared her throat softly to get his attention, giving him a look that promised doom and pain if he pulled the same stunt from last time. Tony gave her his most innocent look, shrugging off the unimpressed look she shot him and turning his gaze away from her. She knew him far too well. And there was also the fact he had conveniently _forgotten_ to mention the billionaire's second visit to her, so he could understand her reaction.

"Good... afternoon is it already?" Wayne was peering at his expensive watch, dark eyebrows knitted together as he stood before the counter.

Pepper shot him a quick look while Wayne wasn't looking, but Tony struggled unrepentantly. He was doing enough by stopping himself from blurting out something that could be considered "offensive" to Wayne. Besides, it wasn't his job to be _nice_.

"Good afternoon, Mr Wayne." Pepper replied, giving Wayne a strained small smile.

"Ah, Miss Potts. It's wonderful to see you again." Wayne beamed at Pepper, making her blink. Tony snorted. The billionaire's reaction was a bit too cheerful for a woman he had met very briefly just once before. But then again, cheerful seemed to be the playboy's default mode. "Let me compliment you on the espresso you made for me the other day. It was delicious."

"Thank you Mr Wayne."

Wayne turned his laughing hazel eyes to him. "It's a pleasure to see you again too, Mr..."

"Just Tony is fine." Tony dismissed, quite pleased with his polite tone. Pepper should be very proud of him and his restraint. She _really_ should.

Wayne's expression remained placidly bland, but Tony caught a blink-and-you-miss-it flicker of something in his hazel eyes. He narrowed his eyes, searching for a clue as to what the hell he had seen but then the man's bright, vapid smile stretched and Tony had to wonder if he hadn't imagined it after all. Wayne was too shallow to have depths.

"All right. Nice seeing you again, 'just Tony.'"

The billionaire winked, grinning like a fool and Tony couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. Any other thoughts that diverted his attention from the growing annoyance he was feeling right now were swept away. He was really _trying_ to behave here. He really was. But the man's stupidity reached astronomical levels. How he even got out of his home -mansion, more like it- and into the real world everyday was a _fucking_ mystery to him.

"Great. So what's it going to be this time? An espresso again?"

"Nope. It is my firm belief that you have to be adventurous even with the simplest things in life. Why go with the usual when you can try new things every day?"

Tony didn't say anything, watching Wayne's grave expression. He was biting the inside of his cheek so hard he could taste blood. "That's... very deep."

Wayne, seeming to miss the blatantly sardonic note in Tony's voice entirely, nodded emphatically. "It is, isn't it? I think that's actually my philosophy of life."

Tony exchanged a quick look with Pepper. Well, it was good to know he wasn't the only one freaked out right now. And really, weren't there people Wayne actually _paid_ and stuff to put up with him and his fucking non-existing brain? Because the price of a coffee so_ did not_ cover this shit.

"So, are you going to order anytime soon?"

"Oh. I'll have a café latte please."

Tony was very much offended when Pepper moved to make Wayne's drink. It wasn't like he wanted to attend the playboy or anything, but it was very sad she didn't trust him to make Wayne's drink. It was not like he would spit on it or anything like that. At least no with Wayne just a couple of feet away.

Wayne was standing casually, a hand stuffed in his trouser pocket as he peered lazily at the chalkboard behind him. But Tony wasn't fooled by the act _at all_. He was damn sure the billionaire was sending furtive looks at him every now and then. And he had no fucking idea what to make of... _it_.

Tony felt a flicker of... something -something almost but not quite like relief- as the bell above the door chimed yet again and he noticed a couple of young women stepping into the coffee shop. Great! Now he'll have a perfectly reasonable reason to stop just standing in display for the billionaire without Pepper giving him hell for it. The feeling went away almost at once when he watched them move to sit at one of the tables, murmuring and throwing not very discreet looks at Wayne, instead of walking toward the counter.

Tony sighed in annoyance. He might as well talk to Wayne and work on getting an answer to the question that has been in his mind since the billionaire's first appearance.

"So," He started after clearing his throat, drawing Wayne's attention. "I hear there's a very popular coffee in Midtown. Italian or something."

Wayne blinked. "Le Jardin Des Cygnes? It's French, actually. I think they import their coffee beans from somewhere in South American, though."

Tony furrowed his brow on that last part. He already knew the café was French, of course. Just like he _also_ knew the coffee there was great and the place was just a couple of blocks away from Wayne Tower. "That's the kind of place most people would expect to find 'The Bruce Wayne.'"

"I'm not much of following people's expectations." Wayne's voice was light, the corner of his lips lifted up just slightly. It was _not_ a pleasant smile. But somehow... somehow it _fit_. Tony's eyes narrowed as he watched him. That right then was the most honest expression he had seen on Wayne's face so far.

Pepper was at his side a moment later, sliding the cup toward Wayne and Tony saw the billionaire's expression shift; lips broadening into a wide, bright smile. A smile that didn't fully reach his eyes. Not really.

"Thank you." Wayne murmured, sliding a bill in exchange, and only when Pepper moved away he turned his attention back to him. "It's a nice place," He started, surprising Tony by answering his unspoken question. "And the coffee is delicious, but it's too _crowded_ for my taste. I actually have to _wait_ in line to order."

Wayne's voice waved between aggrieved and bewildered as he said it, and Tony didn't even try to pretend he found the whole thing amusing, even if that was the reason the playboy was here in the first place. Speaking of which...

"So you're telling me Gotham's very own Prince doesn't have some random guy to go pick up his coffee?" Tony arched a dark eyebrow behind his glasses, disbelief coloring his words.

"I really hadn't thought about that, but you're absolutely right. Sometimes they make me stay too long in the office and I could definitely use another cup." Wayne tilted his head further to the side. "Now that I think about it, there are _so_ many interns in the company that I'm sure no one would mind if I _borrowed_ one for a little bit. Besides, it's not like they're doing anything really important anyway."

Tony watched Wayne shrug his shoulders in a fluid motion, feeling _not_ all that sorry for the poor interns' life's he had just messed up with if it mean getting rid of Wayne.

"Your change Mr Wayne."

"Thank you." Wayne threw a bright, flirty smile Pepper's way, not even waiting to gauge her reaction before turning to stuff all of the bills into the very much empty tip jar yet again.

Pepper's eyes widened ever so slightly under her bangs, her eyes flickering toward Tony while Wayne's attention was away. Tony just struggled, having half-expected that after the last time. Besides, that was most likely just pocket change for Wayne.

"I really must get going now." Wayne said with an overly dramatic sigh. And just like that, the smile was back just seconds later. "Have a wonderful day, Miss Potts, Tony."

Pepper cleared her throat softly. "You too, Mr Wayne."

With a soft grin and a final nod at each of them Wayne turned around, body moving graceful and fluid as he walked away. It wasn't until then that Tony realized he didn't get the answer he had been looking for. Well, _fuck_. Maybe he should have spelled it out.

One of the women that stepped inside while Wayne had been in moved to the counter to order, so it wasn't until she was back to her table with two coffee cups and a couple of muffins that Pepper turned to him with a look. She seemed more annoyed that mad, though, which was always good. A _mad_ Pepper was a _dangerous_ Pepper.

"Did you really have to act like that, Tony?"

There wasn't anyone near the counter, still, Pepper made sure to keep her voice low to avoid the risk of being overheard. Tony followed her lead.

"Come, that's the way I act with _any_ annoying costumer."

"Exactly. Like it or not Bruce Wayne isn't just anyone. That man _owns_ half of the city, and the only reason he doesn't own the other half is because the mob does. And I've told you to stop acting like that with any costumer." Pepper added as an afterthought.

Tony pondered the idea of letting her know Wayne already had undergone an unsupervised visit with him the other day while she had been away. If the billionaire still had come back after that, Pepper really shouldn't have to worry too much about the billionaire's susceptibilities.

"You're just lucky Wayne isn't bright enough to understand the real mening of everything you said to him."

Tony snorted. Yeah... maybe not. For some reason, Tony couldn't honestly say he was certain Pepper's assessment of Wayne was fully accurate, even if he couldn't point out why exactly. Not that _he _gave a damn about it anyway. Or about anything to do with Wayne.

**OoOoO**

* * *

**a/n: Can you bealive I actually wrote four different introductions for this chapter? The one used here, two that I would be using further on and a fourth one that was discarded. *sigh* Anyway, I promise I will do everyting I can to post the next chapter soon.**

**The _Le Jardin Des Cygnes_ cáfe doesn't exist, or at least not in the exact same way I described it here. As far as I can tell, there's only a hotel called like that. Just in case you were wondering :P**

**Again, feel free to point out any mistake.**


End file.
